


Back Behind An Alley

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [41]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alley Sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bodily Fluids, Elves, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Mild Language, Mild Smut, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush took her into this alleyway for a good reason; Soundwave doesn't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Behind An Alley

   


"Damn it... only you would want to do it in a place where kids can watch us, you damn pervert!"

 

"Calm down... there's not that many kids wandering around here this time of the day."

 

"Let me guess, you've had fun with your other girls here before?"

 

"Jealous?"

 

"Please~" Soundwave let out a moan as she was pressed into the alleyway wall more with a hard thrust.  "I do not care what debauchery you've done with others.  My concern now is how many people you are going to traumatize with your little show here."

 

"Show?  And I didn't even put on my best suit." Bombrush leaned in to nip at her ear.  Primus, he loved it when she got snarky like this.  Even with his cock pounding into her sweet, tight pussy, she was telling him off like always.

 

"Perhaps I should be glad we're in the ogre side of town.  At least we won't have so many people stopping and gaping at us."

 

"Why do you think I brought you all the way out here?"

 

Soundwave ignored his teasing humming as she felt herself getting wetter with each thrust.  "Figures you would grow tired of fucking me in front of the castle staff."

 

"Oh, no no no.  That never gets old." Those were usually accidents.  He always tried to keep their trysts private.  Except for their sparring ones.  Those deserved an audience, especially when she beat him and threw him down onto the mat before riding him into the padded floor.  He loved taking her on it after her defeat, but the sight of her reveling in victory and that power-trip in front of everyone to see.  In front of everyone to remind them who was in charge.

 

Primus, he was going to come soon.

 

He looked out into the street he had pulled her out of.  No one had stopped to stare at them.  He could see eyes glancing over to figure out who was moaning, but all the ogres he had seen merely looked away or kept walking.

 

Soundwave had to be looking as well by her moaning and muffled pleading.  Well, he should probably finish up now.  They still had work to do.

 

He reached down to dip his hands under her loose shirt and rub her sensitive clit.  Sure enough, his little elf lover came around him, his fingers drawing it out long and hard before he filled her womb with his seed.

 

"Primus, I hate you."

 

"Love you too, Soundwave." He kissed her before holding her tight to him.

 

"Give me your handkerchief.  I am not walking back through town with your mess staining my pants."

 

He didn't argue.  He helped her fix them up quickly before they left the alleyway and headed back to the castle.  And other than a few small stares from passersby, no one called them out.

 

Still, it felt nice to hold Soundwave's arm as she stayed close to him on the walk back.

 

END


End file.
